


california is bringing me down

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls, The OC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Você parece perdido" a garota comenta."Você não tem idéia"





	california is bringing me down

Eles se conhecem duas semanas após ele deixar a casa de seu pai, com um pouco dinheiro e uma promessa de que ele não vai mais pisar os pés naquela cidade. Ele acaba em Orange County simplesmente pelo ônibus pra lá ser mais barato do que o para Los Angeles.

Na sua primeira noite lá ele vai de penetra em uma festa acontecendo na praia, ele obviamente não pertence ali, mas ele chega tarde o suficiente para que quase todas as pessoas da festa estejam bêbadas demais para notar isso.

Ele nota ele no entanto. Ela é bonita e ele tem certeza que ela tem dinheiro, mas ela não parece pertencer ali também.

"Você parece perdido" a garota comenta.

"Você não tem idéia"

Eles acabam adormecendo na areia da praia naquela noite deitados no casaco dele uns dois quilômetros longe do lugar onde a festa tinha acontecido.

Ele acha um trabalho nas docas, e ela passa a aparecer as tardes depois da escola para conversar. Acaba que ele estava errado, ela não tem dinheiro, mas ela costumava ter. E ela costumava ter amigos com quem passar suas tardes mas isso estava perdido também e todas as conexões que ela havia começado a formar na escola pública já tinham arranjado um jeito de desandar também.

Em dois meses ele junta dinheiro o suficiente para viajar para a costa leste, quando ele conta isso para Marissa ela pede para ir junto. Ele sabe que ela está fazendo isso mais pelo desejo de fugir do que por querer estar com ele, mas não importa ele diz sim.

E juntos algumas semanas antes do que seria a graduação dela eles deixam a Califórnia.


End file.
